Kusuma Merah dan Sabit Malam
by Asheera Welwitschia
Summary: Ini adalah kisah sederhana tentang sebuah kusuma kamelia merah dengan bulan sabit malam. Tentang bagaimana rapuhnya kusuma merah dan bisunya bulan sabit malam. just a rare pair fanfiction


**Title: Kusuma Merah dan Sabit Malam**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: romance, drama, gaje (dalam hidup saya, gaje masuk sebuah genre)**

 **Warning: SHONEN AI (neng/bang :" bagi yang straight, tolong keluar aja :"v), RARE PAIR (ehe), OOC (saya sudah berusaha biar IC kuq #hiks), Typo— kan saya manusia bang :"v**

 **Pair: Mikazuki x Kiyomitsu (KAN?! W BILANG APA?!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari balik manik berpola bulan sabit itu, sesosok pedang berwujud manusia dengan manik merah rubi merah disana terlihat jauh lebih indah. Wajahnya terlihat terpahat dengan sempurna. Berwarna kuning cerah, warna kulit yang sangat hidup. Dihiasi helaian rambut halus panjang berwarna cokelat tua. Sangat cantik, sungguh.

Cantik namun rapuh.

Sama seperti sebuah bunga kamelia berwarna merah darah yang ditemukannya di dekat hutan. Sangat merah. Sangat menggoda. Sangat indah. Namun begitu angin menghembus, kelopaknya bertebaran. Mirip seperti lelaki itu. Yang selalu mengukirkan senyum indah mempesona untuk siapa saja. Namun setelah itu malah menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong saat ia sendirian.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kashuu?" itu adalah pertanyaannya yang kesekian kali dalam minggu ini. Sang manik bulan sabit tak pernah lelah bertanya. Selalu. Dan selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Dengan senyuman menenangkan yang sama.

Maka, Kashuu akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang selalu sama pula. Lengkap dengan senyuman indah yang malah membuat hatinya teriris sakit. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mikazuki. Terima kasih telah bertanya,"

 _Aah, lagi-lagi seperti ini._

Seperti bulan sabit, huh? Bulan sabit malam yang hanya bisa melihat dalam diam bunga kamelia merah indah yang gugur ditiup angin. Hanya sanggup membisu ketika ada orang asing memetiknya, membawa pulang, dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Membuat Mikazuki jadi terlalu memikirkan namanya yang diberikan oleh sang penempa dirinya.

 _Mikazuki, hm?_

Bulan sabit malam. Melengkung dengan sangat indah pada malam hari. Bagai sebuah lukisan. Indah, namun tidak bisa apa-apa. Terduduk diam membisu melihat senyuman riang palsu kamelia merah rapuh. maka pada pada detik ini juga, Mikazuki mengesampingkan, tak menginginkan gelarnya. Mengubah masa lalunya yang hanya menjadi sebuah pajangan. Mengulurkan tangan kekarnya pada sang manik merah rubi.

"Aah—" membuat Kashuu tersentak kaget.

Kepala sang Kiyomitsu membentur lembut dada sebilah pedang yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya. "Berhentilah membuat raut itu, Kashuu."

Dengan suara yang lembut namun tegas, Mikazuki mengelus pelan puncak kepala Kashuu. Merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. Menjalarkan kehangatan pada lelaki kecil didepannya. Di dalam rengkuhannya. Tubuh itu terasa kecil dan sangat rapuh.

Sungguh, tubuh manik rubi itu sedikit bergetar setelah terdiam dalam beberapa saat. Mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan kecil. Tangannya balas memeluk lelaki biru malam itu dengan sangat erat. "Mikazuki…"

Pertahanan yang selama ini dibuatnya runtuh. Luluh lantah karena dekapan dan suara pedang bulan sabit yang tak tahu diri. Namun Kashuu membiarkan hal itu. Membiarkan seluruh dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan lelaki itu. "Mikazuki..." panggilnya lagi.

 _Aah suaranya bergetar._

"Ya, aku disini," dibalas dengan suara yang tenteram. "Menangislah,"

Maka air mata yang sudah lama dipendam itu tumpah ruah. Membasahi _kimono_ * Mikazuki. Sang manik berpola bulan sabit menenangkan dengan sabar. Menciumi puncak kepala Kashuu dengan lembut. Menandakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan anehnya perasaan Mikazuki tersampaikan. Perlahan namun pasti, air mata itu mulai berhenti.

Tangan Mikazuki mengangkat pelan pipi sang manik merah rubi. Wajah cantiknya jadi terlihat sembab dan berair. Mengusap sisa air mata yang tersisa dengan jarinya. Tersenyum elok.

"Aku tahu wajahku sedang jelek." Adalah kata pertama yang diucap dari bibir mungil Kashuu. "Tertawa saja, silahkan…"

Mikazuki mencium bekas air mata pada wajah kanan lelaki itu. "Namun kau berhasil mengeluarkan perasaanmu. Itu yang terpenting,"

Dibalas oleh senyuman tipis. Tipis, sungguh. Namun lebih indah— tidak, jauh lebih indah dibanding senyuman Kashuu yang biasanya. Membuat beberapa detik Mikazuki terbuang karena tertegun. Hingga akhirnya dibalas juga dengan senyuman.

Kamelia merah rapuh itu, berhasil menunjukkan keindahan aslinya. Dengan diterangi cahaya bulan sabit.

"Hei, Mikazuki…" Kashuu kembali memulai percakapan. Dengan ditemani hembusan angin pelan. "Kau benar-benar sama seperti namamu. Bulan sabit."

 _Hm? Dia mau bilang bahwa bulan sabit hanyalah sebuah pajangan dilangit?_

 _Memang benar, sih._

"Bulan sabit selalu memancarkan cahaya terang," kemudian perkataan itu dilanjutkan. "Yang menuntun makhluk hidup menemukan jalannya untuk kembali," manik merah rubi kemudian menatap manik bulan sabit. Tertawa senang.

Mikazuki membalas dengan senyuman. " _Yokikana, Yokikana_ _*_ ,"

 _Hee? Sepertinya Mikazuki_ _menemukan makna baru dari_ _namanya_.

.

.

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Kimono*: pakaian tradisional khas Jepang**

 **Yokikana*: baiklah/baguslah**

 **Mikazuki: arti namanya sendiri adalah bulan sabit**

 **Gitu doang ? Iya gitu doang emang /heh**

 **Fic ini dibuat atas kegalauan saya tengah malam, hiks. #cre**

 **Yah, saya tahu MikaKiyo itu rare pair. Apalagi bagi penggemar di Indonesia :"D gapapa, saya kuwat kok. Tapi mereka unyu, taw :3 saya kepincut ehe~**

 **Eh, ya, bagi yang kangen saya di fic yang judulnya— err…. Yang Kiyo x fem!Yasu pokoknya. Itu masih lanjut kok, sabar aja yak :"v**

 **Saya masik bingung mau lanjutin bagian— lah, malah spoiler. Gitu dah :v**

 **Okay, see u in next fic~ saya sangat menerima Kritik, Saran, bahkan Hujatan kok :v**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Asheera W.**


End file.
